one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ainz Ooal Gown Vs. Papyrus
Ainz Ooal Gown Vs. Papyrus is Episode 32 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Ainz Ooal Gown from the anime/light novel series Overlord against Papyrus from the indie game Undertale. Description It's a skeleton battle! Both look similar, but on looks less friendly and more intimidating than the other! Who will come out on top in this spooky scary skirmish? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Snowdin Ainz Ooal Gown walked down a snowy path when a huge snowstorm kicked up. "What is up with this weather? I can't see anything!" Ainz tried his best to move through the storm until it eventually cleared. However, ahead of him, a figure could be seen in the distance. "NYE HEH HEH!" "Who's there?" Ainz called out "YOU LOOK SUSPICIOUS, LIKE A HUMAN!" the figure said, "STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS!" "My name is none of your concern." Ainz replied. "Leave now or things won't end well." Papyrus reveled himself, ready to fight Ainz. "I CANNOT LET A HUMAN LIKE YOU WHO WON'T IDENTIFY HIMSELF GET WAY! I WILL CAPTURE YOU AND I WILL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Ainz drew his swords. "I feel sorry for you." ARE YOU DYING FOR A MELEE? FIGHT! Papyrus threw some bones at Ainz who jumped out of the way and dodged them. Ainz closed in on Papyrus and got ready to swing his swords. He landed several hits and then kicked Papyrus back. Papyrus rolled along the ground. he then hopped to his feet. "I MUST DO BETTER THEN THIS! I MUST PROVE TO UNDYNE I AM WORTHY OF A PROMOTION!" Papyrus began throwing some more bones which Ainz did his best to avoid. However, he was completely unaware of the bones that sprouted from the ground and struck him from underneath. As he flinched, Papyrus rushed forward and performed a combo of punches on Ainz. He ended by punching Ainz hard in the face. Ainz was knocked back and his helmet came off, revealing his face to be a skull. "YOU ARE THE SAME AS ME! ARE YOU FROM THE ROYAL GUARD?" Ainz was enraged. "The name Ainz Ooal Gown does not know defeat!" "YOU SEEM HOSTILE, SO I'LL SUBDUE YOU ANYWAY!" As soon as Papyrus finished speaking, he was slammed by the handle of one of Ainz's swords. Ainz started slashing at Papyrus furiously. He then performed an upward slash that sent Papyrus into the air. As he came down, he hit him hard, causing him to fly straight into a pile of snow. Papyrus uncovered himself. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE TH..." He was cut off as he saw Ainz in midair attempting to slash him on the way down. Papyrus had an idea. He turned Ainz's soul blue. Suddenly, Ainz fell straight towards the ground, as if he was a weight. "What the?" "YOUR SOUL IS BLUE!" Papyrus snickered, "VICTORY IS MINE NOW!" Ainz tried jumping due to the strong gravity but he came down again. This time, Papyrus sprouted some bones which Ainz land on, sending him into the air again, Papyrus then performed a flying kick, knocking Ainz away. "NYE HEH H..." Papyrus was unaware that Ainz had recovered quickly. He was interrupted by Ainz dashing forward and jamming his swords into his body hard. Ainz then performed a hard slash that slammed Papyrus to the ground. K.O.! Papyrus was struggling to get up. Ainz approached him. "I warned you!" He said as he was about to finish him off. All of a sudden, his swords were shot out his hands by unknown projectiles. "You have some guts, trying to kill one of my subordinates!" TO BE CONTINUED Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees